Bittersweet Epiphany
by petpeeves12
Summary: A trap and bitter betrayal. Inuyasha tells of his heartache.


A/N: This is a one shot is Inuyasha's POV. He basically tells what is happening. For those who were wondering. I'm already starting to write the sequel to Shadows from the Past. I hope this can tied you over till I post the next chapter of Hidden Secrets. I used my own poem to write this. Please review!

Warning: not for those who don't like torture.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Bittersweet Epiphany**

* * *

**Chanting Chanting **

**Their Shouts sting the air**

**They called for blood**

**I tore my heart open just to feel**

It was all a trap set up by Naraku. He had disguised himself as me and attacked them. I was foolish enough at the time to tell Kikyo that I didn't want to go to hell with her. When I returned they stared at me. Theirs and their expressions were full of hatred, betrayal, pain, grief, and mistrust. I had asked them what was wrong. I saw Shippo dead at Kagome's feet as she stood up. I took a hesitant step forward. She picked up her bow and arrow. She was aiming for my heart. The others pick up their weapons. I didn't want them to fight them so I ran.

**Everyday I'm reminded that the past is real**

**It haunts me in my dreams**

**Little by little eating away at me**

When I was little I watched my mother cry for me. She cried for every cut and scrape. She cried for the both of us. I never cried not even when she died. I learned powerful lessons when she died and the villagers chased me out. No one could love a half-breed. I was not accepted nor was I wanted. I learned that trust, friendship, kindness, and pity were for the weak. Those emotions were used to let down your guard so that your so-called friends could stab you in the back.

I was a fool to forget those lessons. It had made me vulnerable. I was a fool to allow my heart to get attached to others. It only brought more pain.

**Calling Calling**

**They see a monster**

**My love has betrayed me**

They're shouting at me. Telling me that I'm going to pay. I run with branches scrapping at my face. I feel the monk's sutra's hitting my back burning away at my clothing. I keep running. I ignore the pain and do not stop. Kagome, my sweet Kagome. She called me a monster. The venom in her voice spoke of hatred, loathing, and mistrust. Her words hurt. I thought her of all people would see past this set up. I was wrong.

**Screaming Screaming**

**My soul shatters and my heart bleeds**

**They see a vile beast**

**My friends are smiling**

**Even my beloved**

I screamed as the sacred arrow skimmed my shoulder. Sango's Hiraikotsu cut out in front of me. I had to stop in order to dodge. The beads on my neck bounced against my chest. I looked at them. Their smiling faces were full of malice. My heart was rapidly pounding in my chest trying to get out. Something in side of me shatters. My heart felt like it was being squeezed. I can see it in their eyes. I'm going to die. Kagome slowly opens her mouth. I tried to run, but it was too late. She screamed that dreaded word and I was thrown to the ground. The beads held me down. I'm going to die.

**Yelling Yelling**

**Tattered and beaten**

**I'm helpless**

**All tied up**

They approached me. They tie my hands behind my back. My feet are tied and connected to my hands. I can no longer run. They begin to beat me. Even to taking the opportunity to slowly purify me. I screamed in agony. My agony fueled them to beat me harder. I heard my ribs crack as Miroku's staff connected with my side. I began to feel warm as blood flowed freely from my body. My blood excited them. They hit me as hard as they could. I screamed as my arm and a few of my ribs shattered when Sango's Hiraikotsu knocked me over into a pool of my own blood.

**Used and soon to be forgotten**

**I'm reminded that the past is real**

**I tore myself open and sewed myself shut**

I tried to curl up in a fetal position. They laughed at my pathetic attempt. They began to kick my abused abdomen. I grunted as blood filled my mouth. I was such a fool. I should have never trusted them. Now I'm going to pay for it. I feel so used and after I die no one will remember me.

**Taunting Taunting**

**Trust broken never to return**

**Their shouts stinging the air like whips**

**I closed my eyes**

They are calling me names worthless, pathetic, vile beast, half-breed and other horrible things. Their words stung more than the physical wounds they bestowed upon me. I'm such a fool and now I'm going to die. Even if I did live I would never trust another soul again. They pulled my hair till I was back on my knees. My head was bowed. Blood trickled out of my lips. They took the sword from my side. They pushed my hair off of my neck. I closed my eyes. I know what is going to happen next. I'm going to die.

**Tears escaped my eyes as a smile tugged my lips**

**I no longer felt**

**Sweet darkness claimed me**

**As my head was removed from my body**

I smile. My bangs covered my eyes. I brought this on myself. I should have never opened myself up. For the first time I began to cry. I'm going to die and no one will care. I tried to be good and trusting people. I thought I would be accepted. I was wrong. No one will mourn me. They will probably rejoice at my passing. I'm such a fool for believing in them. I can no longer feel any pain. Only numbness has taken its place. My painful past flashed before my eyes. I see a fool who tries to prove he's not worthless. A fool who goes after the Shikon on Tama only to fall in love.

A fool who trusted those he had considers his friends. Friends who were just using me. The beads around my neck signifying how much trust they had with in me. I'm a fool indeed. Who could ever love a half-breed? A fool I may be, but I still love them. That's why it hurts so much. The thought I will never be loved in return. They raised my sword above my head. I don't make a sound as they bring the blade down.

**Cheering Cheering**

**A man steps forward**

**My innocence is told**

They cheer and laugh as my body falls to the ground and my head rolls. An evil laughter joins their own. They stop to try and find the laughter. They shout for the voice to come out. A man wearing a baboon pelt comes out of the shadows. An evil smirk grace his vile lips as he glances down at my severed body. Their bodies tense as they grip tighter on their weapons. They demand to know what he wants. He laughs. His cruel laughter brought chills down their spines. They began to sense that something is off. He tells them of the trap and of my innocence. He laughs once more as he leaves in a whirlwind of miasma before they could attack.

**Crying Crying**

**I am no more**

They fall to their knees in shock. They begin to cry. We were deceived. Their apologies are useless. I can not hear them for I am no more. Dancing to my bittersweet epiphany.

* * *

A/N: Expecting a happy ending? I love happy endings only that in life not everything has a happy ending. If you noticed I tried a different writing style.

And if you noticed there is no dialog.

Please review!

TTFN!


End file.
